savageserenityfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship Edges
A ship is as much a part of the crew as any members of the human persuasion, and they have special little talents all their own. Some boats are just a little quicker on the throttle, some are more efficient on fuel, and others just respond a bit better to the tender love and care they get from their crews. Atmospherical The ship was designed to operate optimally in atmosphere; in such situations, its Agility is treated as one die step higher and its pilot receives a +2 to all Piloting rolls. Attractive This ship just looks gorgeous. An Attractive ship grants a +1 to Performance and Persuasion rolls made by the crew where the ship's comeliness comes into play. Very Attractive '''Requirements: '''Attractive This ship wins "Miss Mid-Bulk Transport" at the tramp freighter pageant every year. A Very Attractive ship grants a +2 to Performance and Persuasion rolls made by the crew where the ship's jaw-dropping beauty comes into play. Cortex Spectre Whether because she was cobbled together out of scrapped ships, or purpose-built as a ghost-ship, there is no record of this boat anywhere in the Alliance databases. The ship has no identification transponders, registration numbers, or identifying marks, making her extremely difficult to track. However, she's also all kinds of illegal, and not the "slip a 100-credit bill to the customs officer and forget about it" kind of illegal, either. Best not to fly her too close to any Alliance vessels. Covert The boat has reduced radiation emissions and signal reflection, has been stripped of transponders and registration numbers, and has a plethora of active jammers, enabling it to avoid detection or analysis by other vessels. All attempts to scan the ship are made at -4. Any vessels outside of the Alliance military found to have such modifications are likely to be impounded, and get their captains and/or owners in a whole mess of trouble. Fast Throttle Though the ship performs normally at cruising speed, she flies faster than she should when pushing to hard-burn, to the effect of a +1 to her speed rating. Lightning Throttle '''Requirements: '''Fast Throttle When at hard-burn, this boat soars through the black, gaining a +2 to her speed rating. Fuel Efficient Through a miracle of good design or dumb luck, the boat doesn't burn fuel as fast as most. She treats her Speed Class as one lower for determining how many hours she can run on a typical load of fuel. Heavy-Lifter The boat is equipped with heavy-duty gravity fields and a more rugged design to allow the transportation of denser cargoes that can't be hauled by lesser boats. Instead of the normal lift of 1 ton of mass per tonnage of cargo, the boat may haul 5 tons (although volume limitations apply normally). Really Heavy-Lifter '''Requirements: '''Heavy-Lifter The boat's weight-compensation systems are cutting-edge. Instead of the normal lift of 1 ton of mass per tonnage of cargo, the boat may haul 20 tons (although volume limitations apply normally). Loved The ship knew she was loved from the day the crew first saw her, when everyone else thought she should be on the scrap heap. A Loved ship may throw the occasional tantrum, suffer health issues, or even have a nervous breakdown, but if the crew keeps on believing in her and nurses her along, she'll come through when it counts. The crew of a Loved ship may spend their Fate Chips fir rolls whenever the ship's Attributes or Skills are called into use, even if they are not directly involved. Note that in order to retain this Edge, the crew must perform standard maintenance on a regular basis, keeping the ship in good repair as well as their means will allow. This Edge can be lost if a crew with means alls behind on maintenance, but a dirt-poor crew who still cares for the ship as best they can (going without fresh food in order to purchase spare parts) will still retain the Edge, even if maintenance suffers somewhat. Nautical Thanks to light-weight materials, plenty of internal atmosphere, and just a touch of screening this boat can float. It can make a water landing and stay afloat on water or liquids of greater density. Additionally (while burning fuel at the normal rate), it can fully submerge up to 50', moving at up to 20 mph underwater. Newfangled The ship is a modern design incorporating Newtech innovations, with fancy miniaturized gadgetry everywhere. The ship's subsystems take up 10% less space, but the contraptions are complicated to repair, to the effect of a -2 penalty to Repair rolls. Smuggler's Hold By chance or design, the boat's labyrinthine subsystems include countless nooks and crannies handy for secreting away cargo (or crew). Items totaling up to 1% of the boat's tonnage may be stashed (counting towards the total cargo capacity) and any attempt to search the boat for such objects is made at -4. Category:Boats and Mules Category:Ships